Tutfono
O tutfono é uma língua em processo de criação inicialmente desenvolvida como hobby por Luiz Joaquim da Silva Neto, então estudante de química industrial e amante de linguística. A proposta é misturar três categorias de línguas artificiais em uma só: língua auxiliar internacional, língua filosófica e língua minimalista. Têm-se tomado todo o cuidado para evitar "centrismos", como os que ocorrem em línguas internacionais com excesso de palavras latinas, por exemplo. Para isso, decidiu-se usar, preferencialmente, palavras oriundas das vinte línguas com maior número de falantes. Além disso, criou-se algumas regras que presam pela seleção de palavars comuns a línguas de famílias distantes e de palavras emprestadas de línguas de povos colonizados. Algumas medidas foram/tem sido pensadas a fim de conferir caráter filosófico à língua. Primeiro, nenhuma palavra é dicionarizada sendo automaticamente correspondente a um caso ou função sintática. Por exemplo: em russo, as palavras são dicionarizadas no caso nominativo. Em tutfono, as palavras em si não tem função sintática, exceto os verbos (o que não chega bem a ser uma exceção, já que pretende-se dicionarizar apenas as raízes, cujas diferentes terminações modificariam a classe da palavra). Não fazia sentido para o criador que palavras que não fossem puramente gramaticais tivessem automaticamente uma função sintática atribuída (sujeito, adjunto, etc...). Outra característica é a ausência do verbo ser/''estar'' (como verbo que atribui qualidade), o que forçaria o falante a expressar-se de maneira mais precisa. Exemplo: em vez de dizer algo como "Eu estou faminto", o que poderia equivaler a atribuir a qualidade da fome ao "Eu", diz-se "Eu tenho/sinto fome", o que gera uma maior distinção entre a fome e o eu. Consequentemente, se a língua não tem os verbos atributivos ser ''e ''estar, ela não terá adjetivos. Em vez de usar essa classe de palavras, usa-se verbos para dizer coisas equivalentes de maneira mais precisa. Ex.: "Eu 'bonitar'" em vez de "Eu sou bonito", "Isso é um cavalo" ficaria algo como "Essa espécie se chama cavalo". A eliminação de uma classe de palavras e a internacionalidade da língua nos leva à terceira característica: o minimalismo. Para ser uma língua fácil de entender, deve-se criar o menor número de radicais possível, usando de aglutinação para formar antônimos, grupos, conceitos novos, etc... Além disso, a língua, assim como o mandarim, não possui artigos, não possui conjugação verbal, não possui flexão de número nos substantivos nem gênero. Utiliza-se um número limitado de fonemas, baseando-se na fonética do pirahã e do nheengatu: consoantes sonoras plosivas e fricativas, os fonemas /r/, /l/ serão utilizados apenas para a escrita de nomes próprios ou quando for impossível a adaptação de qualquer palavra das vinte línguas mais faladas do mundo à fonética "padrão". No dia 24/07/2017, a língua contava com 230 radicais e treze regras gramaticais sem exceção, número que se pretende manter o mais baixo possível. Essa página está sendo criada para que a língua possa receber contribuição de diversas pessoas. Sintam-se bem-vindos. Fonologia As vogais em tutfono são /a/, /e/, /i/, /o/ e /u/, as semivogais são /j/ e /w/ e as consoantes são /f/, /h/, /k/, /kʰ/, /m/, /n/, /p/, /x/, /s/, /t/, /ts/, /tʃ/, /tʰ/. Como o tutfono é uma lingua a posteriori, ''tem-se a necessidade de adaptar outros sistemas fonológicos à fonologia do tutfono. Isso está sendo feito por meio de regras, algumas das quais encontram-se tabeladas abaixo. Vogais Consoantes Regras gramaticais São 12 as regras gramaticais da língua, que encontram-se listadas abaixo, 1a A função sintática de cada termo do discurso será indicada por posposições ou sufixos (a mesma palavra pode exercer essas duas posições), de acordo com a Tabela 1 do anexo.' ' parágrafo 1: O sujeito da oração principal será indicado com a posposição wa e o objeto, com a posposição we. Parágrafo 2: O sujeito da oração subordinada será o pronome ke, que substituirá o termo adjacente da oração anterior na dita frase. O ke deve ser precedido pela posposição equivalente da oração à qual é subordinado. 2a Um termo de uma oração só poderá ter início quando o outro terminar. Não poderá haver mistura entre termos da(s) oração(ões). 3a Os substantivos terminam com a vogal o 4a Não existem adjetivos. Usa-se, em vez deles, verbos. 5a Os verbos terminam com a vogal i 6a Os numerais, quando usados na contagem, terminam com a vogal u. Os numerais, quando usados para formar palavras ou como números abstratos, não recebem a vogal u como sufixo. 7a Não existem artigos. Pode-se, porém, utilizar pronomes demonstrativos ou o numeral “unu” para transmitir a ideia equivalente ao artigo. Quando a palavra puder variar de significado a depender do uso do artigo ou, em muitas línguas, da utilização da letra maiúscula (e.g. deus/Deus), utilizar-se-á o prefixo “/ox/” para indicar o sentido de supremo, absoluto e afins. 8a Os pronomes pessoais são ya (eu), sa (tu), tha (ele/ela), yamen (nós), samen (vós), thamen (eles/elas) e si (indeterminado). Não há pronomes possessivos. A relação de posse (propriamente dita) é indicada através da posposição /no/. Demais relações (familiares, empregatícias, de amizade - que não implicam uma posse propriamente dita) são indicadas pela posposição /fon/. 9a Cada som é representado por apenas uma letra (oficialmente) e cada letra representa, apenas, um som 10a Todas as palavras com mais de uma sílaba são paroxítonas 11a É possível construir palavras novas aglutinando radicais de palavras pré-existentes, que funcionam como morfemas da palavra formada. Quanto mais central for o sentido do morfema, mais por último ele será utilizado. 12a Quando tiver que usar palavras que não são da língua, molde-as aos padrões da mesma. Considere nomenclaturas oficiais da IUPAC como não sendo originais do idioma, assim como demais vocabulários criados por instituições científicas. Assim sendo, não aplique a ''etimologia deste idioma a tais nomes. A função sintática das palavras não é determinada pela sua ordem, mas pelas posposições. Sendo assim, uma frase composta por sujeito simples, verbo e objeto simples pode ser escrita de 36 formas distintas. Exemplo: Eu tenho um cachorro. ya (eu) wa (posposição nominativa) tenei (ter) aoao (cachorro) we (posposição acusativa) | ya wa aoao we tenei | Tenei ya wa aoao we | Tenei aoao we ya wa | Aoao we tenei ya wa | Aoao we ya wa tenei | yawa tenei aoaowe | yawa aoaowe tenei | Tenei yawa aoaowe | Tenei aoaowe yawa | Aoaowe yawa tenei | Aoaowe tenei yawa | Ainda é possível omitir um dos marcadores, pois que o contexto encarrega-se de indicar a função sintática da palavra sem posposição por eliminação. ya wa tenei aoao | ya tenei aoao we | ya wa aoao tenei | ya aoao we tenei | Tenei ya aoao we |Tenei ya wa aoao | Tenei aoao we ya | Tenei aoao ya wa | Aoao tenei ya wa | Aoao we tenei ya | Aoao we ya tenei | Aoao ya wa tenei | ya tenei aoaowe | yawa tenei aoao | yawa aoao tenei | ya aoaowe tenei | Tenei yawa aoao | Tenei ya aoaowe | Tenei aoao yawa | Tenei aoaowe ya | Aoaowe ya tenei | Aoao yawa tenei | Aoaowe tenei ya | Aoao tenei yawa | Exemplos de frases Abaixo, segue algumas tabelas com exemplos de frases em tutfono. As palavras entre parêntese são explicações de termos que não têm tradução direta para o português ou estão organizados de maneira incompatível com o português.